Joining Akatsuki
by neo91
Summary: Sakura fell in love long ago, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi are gone, and he's all she has left. Leaving with him might be the happiest thing but sure as hell not the easiest. ItachiOOC Rating will most likely change.
1. Leaving

Disclaimer- All I own is the castle in which they hide.

A/N- Another story, blah, blah, blah, hope you like, yadda, yadda, yadda, and all that good stuff.

Welcome To My Home 

Sakura looked around, trying desperately to peer through the fog and mist.

"Sakura-chan," a voice said through the mist.

The body heat warned her first but not soon enough to stop the muscular arms from snaking their way around her, effectively pinning her arms to her sides, with the unknown nin's arms right under her breasts. The position they were in was surprisingly arousing, and yet familiar all at the same time.

"Wh-Who are you?" she managed to mutter.

The mist was beginning to thin and she could now make out the pale arms around her. She tried to turn her head but stopped when she felt the person put their face in her hair.

"How've you liked your time without me for all these years?" he asked.

Her breath caught in her throat. "Itachi?"

She could feel the smirk against her hair. "So you do remember me," he mumbled.

He slowly began to turn her in his arms. She looked up at his beautiful face and felt the empty space in her heart fill again. He was about 2 heads taller than her so looking up at him strained her neck slightly.

"I thought I would never see you again. I was so worried. Where did you go? Why didn't you ever come back for me?" she asked.

He pulled her closer and she brought her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest.

"Sakura, I'm back now and I want you to come with me; to leave Konaha and came with me," he said, stroking her hair.

"Where would we go?" she asked.

There was a pause. She knew he was thinking about what he should tell her.

"I want to be honest with you. We would go to the Akatsuki's hide-out. That's where I've been staying for the past years. It's my home and they my family," he admitted.

Sakura was a bit startled at first but she quickly accepted his life.

"I love you Itachi and I'll do anything just to be with you," she said, tightening her arms around his waist to prove her point.

"Sakura, in order for you to come with me you'd have to become a missing-nin, leave all family and belongings behind, and hardest of all, you'd have to join Akatsuki."

They sat in silence for a while as he let all he had said soak in. He could feel her death-grip on his shirt in the small of his back.

A single tear fell down her cheek.

"I can't loose you again. I have no family, Sasuke turned to Orochimaru years ago and no one has seen him since, and Kakashi and Naruto have been MIA for about a year now. I have nothing but you now. I'll go," she said through her tears.

He brought an arm from her back to her chin and gently pulled it up. Seeing her tear-streaked face made him wish he had never fallen in love with her. That ways she would be saved from so much pain.

Using his thumb he wiped away the tears from one side of her face. "Don't cry. I can't stand to see your tears," he said gently.

Before she could say anything he had pulled her into a deep kiss. She had never allowed him entrance before but he still tried, running his tongue along the seam of her lips. Surprisingly she slowly cracked her lips. He immediately took the chance. Their tongues battled for dominance for only a few seconds before she backed down, giving him control over the kiss.

They were like that until the need for air tore them apart. He looked down at her. He could see her chest moving as she took deep breaths to get air back into her lungs and her bruised lips. The tears made her seafoam green eyes sparkle even more than normal, making him fall in love with them all over again.

"Let's go," he said softly. He picked her up bridal style and then they were off.

It took them about 5 hours before they made it to the hide out and by this time Sakura had fallen asleep in his arms. She seemed so light to him. When they finally reached the place, he woke her. A slight touch and she was immediately awake.

'Good. Light sleeping will be a good thing with all the creeps and perv's in this place,' he thought.

They both stood now, in front of the hide out. It looked like a mid-evil stone castle, and truth be told it at one time was. Now it was used for many more sinister things.

"Welcome to my home," Itachi said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N- well this was going to be a one shot but I like the plot too much so… I'll try to update soon.


	2. The Tests

A/N- I oficially hate the writers block demon. I get it all the time and I only just got a new idea for this story...good thing too. I like the idea for this story. Itachi will be OOC though.  
Oh and if you're the girl who is my beta please email me. I lost your email address and I don't have it written down anywhere. (By the way Akatsuki's members will be in this one since I don't know who all of them are or how many there are for that matter i'm guessing a lot of stuff...)

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Naruto but that doesn't mean that I won't keep trying!

Dedication- I've officially decided to dedicate this story to Marty-man. You can be the biggest pain in the ass but a great friend. Don't let those feelings bring that down.

Joining Akatsuki Chapter 2:

Sakura stared up at the huge stone structure in front of her. "Why haven't wnyone in Konaha stumbled upon this place? It's out in the open and not that far form town"  
Itachi hesitated again. "I can't tell you that untill you join Akatsuki," he said with slight regret.  
Even though he hadn't been able to answer her question she had noticed that he said 'untill you join' not 'if you make it into.' That gave her a slight boost of spirits.  
Suddenly they were surrounded by about 5 people wearing the long black cloaks of Akatsuki.  
"Why the hell did you bring her here Itachi!" one asked.  
Itachi chose to ignore the question. "Get out of my way," he ordered, "And go gather everybody. We have a new initiate"  
Surprise registered on thier faces. "But Itachi-sama! She's a woman! We have no women in Akatsuki!" one piped up.  
Sakura saw the flash in his eyes before he disappeared, reappearing right behind the one who had just spoken, kunai pressed to his throat.  
"Unless you want her to take your spot in this organization instead of having to work for it then keep talking," he said, pressing the kunai closer.  
The dark haired man gulped noticable and nodded.  
Itachi drew the kunai away. "Now move"  
The all gave a nod of respect before leaving them alone.  
Worry started builing inside of Sakura. "Itachi what if I don't make it? What if they all decide I'm not good enough?" He looked over at her, cold eyes softening a little. "You'll do fine. You'll show all those loosers up"  
She still felt a little worried.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It had taken only about a half an hour for all the Akatsuki to be found and gathered. Now they were inside the once castle, in a dark room that only had a candelabra with 3 cnadles for light. Itachi could see Sakura standing in the middle of the room but knew she couldn't see him due to the lack of light. He stepped foreward, showing himself. "Speak your name and your cause," he said with great formality.  
Seeing him cause visible releaf in her. "Haruno Sakura. I plan to join Akatsuki"  
"Do you accept the fact that if you make it you will be a missing nin, going against all that you were taught before, and giving up your old life to make a new one with Akatsuki? And do you accept that if you fail either you will have your memory erased of everyone in Akatsuki or be killed, the choice is made by us?" he asked.  
She nodded. "I do"  
Itachi nodded. "Then it shall begin. Each of us will give you our own test"  
He stepped back into the darkness only to be replaced by Kisame.  
"Sakura right?" he asked. She nodded, slightly frightened by the shark man.  
"My test to you Haruno, is is a jutsu. I want you to break free of my illusion," he said, already starting, not giving her a chance to see his movements.  
Almost immeadiatly she was thrown in to the ilusion. He didn't know what it was about but he could see the pain etched into her face, her eyes closed tight.  
Suddenly the lines on her face smoothed out and her eyes opened. "Good," Kisame said stepping back.  
More and more people stepped up, causing her to go through their tests too. The last two were Sai and Itachi. Sai nodded to Itachi, indicating for him to go before him.  
Itachi once again stepped foreward. "Sakura, my test is going to be dificult and painful. All you need to do is stay on your feet and survive my sharingan"  
He could see the terror welling up in her eyes and felt terrible about making her go through this.  
His sharingan came up. "Look into my eyes Sakura"  
Reluctantly, she did so. It was almost like Kisame's test, except more extreem. The pain rippled through her body as she went through 3 days worth of pain put into a few seconds.  
She shuddered in pain but sayed on her feet. He let the jutsu drop and brought her out of the days of pain.  
"You've passed my test," he said, stepping into the darkness again.  
He could see her knees were wobbly and she looked like she hadn't slept in a week but she was still on her feet, ready to take on more people.  
Sai's turn cam eup and he stepped foreward. He had a funny look on his face.  
"Well, I've been trying to think of an idea that would test you accuratly and not copy anybody else and came up with only one thing. You reactions to certain situations," he said.  
"Close your eyes"  
She willingly closed her eyes. It looked as if she had fallen asleep on her feet but he knew that her sences were just as acute as ever.  
Sai slowly and silently inched his way closer to her until he was standing not 2 inches from her. In one quick motion he bent down and kissed her. It was a deep kiss and he forced his tounge into her mouth.  
Itachi could feel his blood boiling in anger. Sakura's eyes flew open in surprise and rage. Without hesitating she bit down on Sai's tounge hard enough to draw blood.  
"Fuck!" he cursed, jumping back from her.  
Itachi smirked as she spit out the blood in her mouth and took a defensive stance. "i don't care who you are or if it effects me getting in or not, you will never do that again," she warned.  
Sai spat out blood and smirked, looking just amused despite the line of blood running down the corner of his mouth. "You pass," was all he said before fading into the shadows.  
Without coming out into the light again Itachi said, "All who oppose her becoming part of Akatsuki, step into the light." Two men,their faces covered by their cloaks, stepped foreward. "The rest of you agree she is to be one of us. Majority rules. Welcome to Akatsuki Sakura," Itachi said, lighting hte whole room with a jutsu. He saw the relief on her face right before she passed out, falling to the floor in a heap.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N- its short and rushe dbut i stayed up to 12:10 typing it just for u guys. now i don't feel like doin gmuch more but sleeping...hope u enjoyed. Save the flames for the campfire but constructive critiques are welcome. (Sorr i can't spell worth shit)  
Neo91 


	3. Rooms and Meetings

Normal disclaimer applies...

Joining Akatsuki- Chapter 3:

Sai watched as Itachi picked up the girl with envy in his eyes. Everyone was already filing out of the room, grumbling about being brought from more important things just for this.

He had stayed silent after his little...encounter...with the pink haired kunoichi. He could still taste the innocence of her along with the metalic taste of his own blood. This was going

to be fun.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Itachi carefully picked Sakura up bridal style and quickly took her to his quarters. The halls were cold so he held her close to keep her warm. Her's and Sai's kiss still played before

his eyes.

'How dare that bastard! He knows what this girl means to me,' he inwardly yelled.

A moan from Sakura brought him form his thoughts.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as her eyes fluttered open.

"Shitty," she mumbled.

"That's normal. Things will get easier as time goes by."

He could feel her slump in his arms. "Itachi," she whispered, "I'm not sure if I did the right thing." There was a slight pause. "It's not that I don't love you, I do, it's just..."

"You're not sure if leaving your friends and family behind was the best of ideas?" he finnished for her.

She nodded silently, clutching at his cloak.

He felt her need for him to tell her everything was going to be alright but couldn't lie to her.

"Sakura, it will be hard. You're probably not going to have to do some things you don't want to but believe me when I say I'll be there for you every step of the way."

She leaned her head against his shoulder in contentment. "Thank you Itachi," she said quietly before slipping back into a deep sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura woke on a big bed covered in soft black blankets. She sat up.

"Itachi?" she whispered, looking all around.

Everything was silent and dark.

'What time is it?" she thought.

A click was heard to her right. Wipping a kunai out of it's holster on her hip she faced the direction of the sound.

A door was open and Itachi stood with his hands up, signaling he was unarmed.

She scowled. "Don't try to pull off the harmless look. With you it'll never work.''

He smirked. "True, but when you point sharp objects at me i have a tendancy end up bleeding."

"Bullshit. You dodge everything i throw at you," she mumbled.

He chuckled and sat on the bed next to her.

Sakura yawned and ran a hand through her messy hair. Throwing the blankets off of her she started to get out of the bed.

He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you wanna get up already?"

She nodded, still trying to get up. "If I show weakness this early how will I survive?"

He nodded in understanding.

When she was up, legs slightly wobbly, she looked around again. It was a relatively plain place. The walls were bare stone, the bed didn't have any headboard or anything, just the black sheets and blood-red pillows. There was no dresser but the closet was on the opposite side of the room. A couch sat on one wall and beside it, a mahogony table held a set of katana and a few scrolls.

"Itachi, you desperatly need to decorate this room. It's...dreary..."

He 'Hn'ed.

She turned back to him, the strength back in her body. "Will I have my own room?"

He nodded. "It's connected to mine through a hidden door."

She smiled mischiviously. "Good, cause I didn't want to share a room with your lazy ass anyways.''

In the blink of an eye she was pinned up against the stone with her arms above her head, his knee between her legs to keep her from getting away. He nuzzled the junction between her shoulder and neck. "Now that isn't true, my little cherry blossom. Just because you have your own room doesn't mean that I'll let you stay in it.''

Letting her chakra go to her wrists she jerked her arms free, then jumped up. Using her chakra she clung to the cieling and just lay there.

"I do love you Itachi but that won't stop me from trying to kick your ass," she said. The force of it was taken away from the smile on her face.

A sudden jerk on her waist pulled her down quickly. Catching her in his arms he brought her close.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know Itachi, for being an all-powerful-missing-nin you sure are gentle when you'r around me." she said.

He smirked. "I have my reasons."

"O really?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

He took a breath to say something but a knock on the door made him hiss in anoyance.

"What?" he barked.

"Um... Itachi-sama? Is the girl in there?" came a frightened voice.

Sakura jumped out of his arms and ran to the door before Itachi could get there. Throwing it open she smiled at the younger boy. "I'm here.''

He gave a light grin but it wavered a little when he saw Itachi glaring over her shoulder. "Eh... I'm supposed to take you to a meeting. It's only for you,'' the boy added when he saw Itachi ready to leave with her.

A low growl came from deep in his throat making the boys hands shake in fear but his face stayed still.

'He's doing well at hiding his fear of Itachi,' Sakura thought.

"Do I get to know who sent you?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I'm to keep the identity secret until you are there."

Another growl from Itachi.

Sakura looked back at him and rolled her eyes. "I'll be right out," she said before shutting the door.

"I don't want you to go," Itachi said as soon as the door closed.

She sighed. "Do I have a choice. I'm new. As of now everyone's my supirior untill I prove how strong I really am.''

He wanted to scream. Did she even know what could happen to her if she went around without knowing anything about... anything?

Seeing the question in his eyes, she walked up to him and wraped her arms around his waist.

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself."

He nodded. Of course he wasn't ok with it but what choice did he have? If he tried to stop her from doing what she wanted then all that would do was invoke the terror called her wrath.

"If anything funny starts up get the hell out."

She nodded then walked back to the door. "Show me the way!'' she said cheerfully to the boy who was now leaning against the wall on the other side of the hall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

If the boy haden't been there to make sure she got there Sakura was sure she would have been lost within minutes. She tried remembering where and when they turned but after a while she gave up. It was pointless.

"You must have impressed them somehow," the boy said suddenly.

She blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

He looked over at her. "I heard about the tests they gave you. They wern't that bad. They all could have done so much worse but they took it easy on you."

She thought about it. He was right. They were all akatsuki and they chose things that wern't all that hard to succed in at all.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her pink hair.

"I don't know. This all is still kind of confusing to me but other then being in a new place and considered a traitor by my friends and family, it's just like home... except I'm the only girl."

The boy chuckled. "That will be a problem for you."

She rolled her eyes. "Tipical boy," she mumbled so low he didn't hear.

When he looked back questioningly she shook her head. "So what's your name?"

He smiled. It looked genuine but with akatsuki you never know. "I am called Kashi as of now. It changes when it suits my purpose."

"Well I'm Sakura. It'll always be Sakura so it's easy to remember."

He laughed, his face now showing how young he really was.

After several minutes they came upon a dark green door.

"Here you go. He's waiting inside," Kashi said, stepping to the side.

She looked over at him and smiled. "It was nice meeting you Kashi. I hope we get to see each other again. Maybe next time we can get a chance to spar."

He had a confused look on his face. "Someone that is in the lower ranks like me wouldn't even think about sparing with someone like you," he almost whispered.

She sighed. "So is that an ok or am I gunna have to hunt you down and order you to have fun?''

He smiled again. "Ok. But if anyone askes, you did order me."

She laughed as she opened the door.

"Good luck," Kashi whispered as she closed the door. Bad idea for as soon as the door was closed she was plunged into complete darkness.

'Shit,' she inwardly cursed.

Thinking quickly she made a small ball of chakra above her hand and heated it to the point of a light glow. Now she could see things a little better.

It was much more elaborate then Itachi's room. This one had black cloth covering the stone walls and all the furnature was made of a dark, almost black, mahogony wood. It seemed empty but she senced someone's chakra so she knew she wasn't alone.

"Hello?" she said, still looking for the hidden presence.

It stayed silent and dark for several minutes.

Then...

"Hello Sakura," came a familiar voice.

A light flared on making Sakura blink a few times.

She looked up to see the man she met at her testing.

"You!'' she said, remembering the kiss.

He shrugged his shoulders, smiling. "Yup, me."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Neo- welllll it's short but I updated...

Sai- Why do I have to be in Akatsuki?

Neo- Because I just got to the part in the manga where you come in so shut up!

Itachi- stupid...

Neo- who are you calling stupid!

Gaara- You.

Neo- Panda-san you're not even in this story so far... what are you doing here?

Gaara- I felt like bugging the hell outta Sai... what a girly guy.

Neo- /laughing/ I know right! I've never seen a guy wear belly shirts...

Sakura- leave Sai-san alone!

Sai- I don't want Ugly to stand up for me!

Sakura- /glares/ Die!

Sai running with Sakura right on his heels

Itachi- I'm not acting like myself in this...

Neo- DUH! It's a fan**fiction **not an origional...

Gaara- I still say you're stupid.

Neo- QUIT INSULTING MY MUFFIN!

Sai- HEEEELLLPPP! This crazy kid's gunna kill me!

Sakura- Get your girly ass back here so I can kill you!

Neo- /sweatdrops/ Don't kill him. Just put him into a full shirt.

Itachi- Review before she goes on...

Neo- Yes! REVIEW! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	4. Authoress Note

Authoress note-

Well I'm sorry to all of my faithful reviewers. My computer got some virus and I lost everything. All my soon to be update stories, all my new stories…T.T It makes me sad but I don't know how long it will be till I get another computer to start again. (The old one is Kaput… the virus completely destroyed everything… ) I might be able to try on my grandparents computer but after I got a virus on mine my grandpa is kinda picky about were I go online… I hope you'll all bear with me and let's all hope I get to type some more soon… It's driving me insane to not update my stories when I have all of these ideas in my head…T.T

Neo91


End file.
